


random stuff

by catrAdora_glimmerbow (wateryourplancedaily), wateryourplancedaily



Series: my stuff [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryourplancedaily/pseuds/catrAdora_glimmerbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryourplancedaily/pseuds/wateryourplancedaily
Summary: pretty much just stuff.





	random stuff

hi!  
welcome to my cringey writing style.  
i may, or may not, update soon.  
bye,  
Beth.


End file.
